Love You Foreve
by PLLendgamemison
Summary: Set after Ali & Em's big fight at Ali's where she said "I wasted so much time on you" & left. It will contain elements of PLL, like A & some other characters however will mainly focus on Em & Ali's relationship & will be centered around Emily. Dunno how long this'll be but the chapters won't be too long. Leave reviews, I'll love to read & it motivates me. Thx if you do read!


** PLLendgamemison**

Please read summary of story  
>Also you can give me any advice but I have some ideas in my head of what I'd like to happen in the story so I don't plan to deviate away too much. This first chapter is pretty short; I just want to see if people actually like it!<br>PS, I am inspired to start writing again by NatGirl93 who I love so much and you should check out her Emison writings too (there is a link in her bio). Off to chapter 1…

Emily was lying wide awake in her bed thinking of Ali. She hadn't been able to sleep for over an hour. Her mind was swamped with what happened earlier, she had said some pretty harsh things to Ali and she was starting to regret them. Even though Ali was being kind of secretive about things, she couldn't deny her feelings for her. Ali was her first love and Emily had that weak spot for her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at her ever. She also knew Ali returned those feelings now, that was all she ever wanted and now she had it. The only reasons she dated others was because she thought Ali was dead and was hurting because she never got to tell Ali how she really felt. The only thing that hurt her now was the fact it felt as if Ali was hiding something from her. Her eyes got watery as she thought back to their conversation on the porch. The hurt in Ali's eyes when she went off on her was now an image burned in her mind that she felt awful about. She sat up and a tear trickled down her face; she couldn't lose Ali this easily. She grabbed her phone and dialed and her heart began to flutter a bit before calling. She was afraid of how Ali would react to seeing Emily's name pop up on her phone now, or if she would even pick up. After a few rings, Emily heard Ali's voice and her heart lit up instantly, "Hi Em", Ali said softly. Emily could sense sorrow in her voice.  
>"Ali I'm so sorry about tonight. I really didn't mean those things. I just need you to tell me everything. I can't stay upset with you. I need to see you", the words rushed out of her mouth.<br>"Yeah sure Em. I'm sorry too. I need you too; you're the only one I'll ever need", Ali whimpered.  
>"I'm sorry I made you cry Ali, I didn't realise it would hurt you this much, I'm coming to see you now" whispered Emily.<p>

Emily arrived at Ali's place; Ali's dad was gone for the night. She let herself in with the key that Alison had given her weeks before and went to Ali's room where she was sitting on her bed. Her face was red and makeup smeared. Emily wrapped her arms around her with a blanket to comfort her. "I'm not leaving anymore", Emily reassured her. Ali uncontrollably smiled at her action and words and responded,  
>"I know. But it's something I want to tell you. I've just been having a lot of trouble finding a proper way to say it"<br>"Anything. I want to hear it all", answered Emily. Ali had her hands together on her lap fidgeting around and began,  
>"Well, I love you Emily and you know that. You were always the one. I've loved other people, but I've never been in love like with you. No one else will ever come close to comparing. And no one has ever supported me or believed in me like you have; no matter what I do you are always there for me." Emily was staring at Ali's face while gripping her tightly with one arm and the other going up and down her long blonde hair. She started,<br>"I love you just as much Ali, I hate when we fight like we did, it kills me inside! I just want you to tell me everything that's going on. I want to help you; you don't have to be scared when I'm here to protect you. And what is so hard about saying that?" Ali hesitated,  
>"There is just something else I must tell you, I'm not sure how you'll take it but I will tell you now Em, no more secrets between us, I promise."<p> 


End file.
